


some prompts

by mysampah



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysampah/pseuds/mysampah
Summary: “No, fuck you Tim, I play it how I wanna. I didn’t have the Joker beat me to death for your backseat gaming, nerd wonder.”
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	some prompts

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this was supposed to be for a tumblr jaytim appreciation week from years ago (2k17 to be exact) and i just finished (some of it) whilst in quarantine lmao 
> 
> also i havent actually picked up writing in years so im sorry you have to read this mediocre trash

** Crush **

It’s getting harder for Tim to breathe. The weight on his back is crushing him, forcing the oxygen out of his lungs. He is desperate for air. Each time he blinks, he only sees stars. Every breath he takes, never feels enough.

Tim feels dizzy. He can feel the numbness creeping in. It’s paralysing his body, and Tim knows he will pass out soon. It’s only a matter of time.

But Tim knows he needs to go on, he has to continue pushing, he _must_. He knows that he can’t let the weight on his back keep him down. It’s unlike him to just give up, to throw in the towel and call it a day. No. His dignity will never allow him to be crushed by a nuisance. And so, mentally preparing himself, he took a deep breath, gathered his strength, and pushed with all his might.

_Crack_.

“Hope that wasn’t your spine,” came Jason’s languid voice as he lounged on top of Tim.

“No,” Tim breathes, “that’s your heart after I win this bet and break up with you, you heavy lug,” he gritted out with newfound determination to complete another 13 sets of push ups.

(He won the bet but decided to dismiss the break up threat.)

** First kiss **

The fight lasted longer than necessary, and he’s running out of time. Sure, Jason could’ve used his guns to shoot at all the Joker’s thugs, but he needs to be smart and save some of his bullets. Jason isn’t even halfway through searching in the massive dark warehouse and yet he’s emptied most of his clips.

It was on the fourth floor where Red Hood found him, he’s finally found Red Robin. There he is, sitting limply on a chair, beaten and bruised with a barely there pulse. Jason called for back up, looked around for hidden explosives, but all he found was a bloody crowbar. He felt bile with a sense of rage rising inside him, and had to swallow hard.

He had to fucking focus. Focus. _Tim_. Right, Tim. The Red Hood picked up the broken bird, gently easing him into a more comfortable position on his lap, kisses and whispers assurance to the dying Robin in his arms.

It wasn't Jason Todd's first kiss, but it was for Red Hood, and he'll be damned if it's the last.

** Flower shop **

Every 17thof the month, the old woman behind the counter will be waiting, expecting a certain young customer to visit her small dainty shop. The person she waits for usually shows up late in the evening. And just as the previous months for the pass few years, the boy with dark hair and blue eyes arrives right on time.

The boy is young, but the old woman knows he has been through some tough times in his life. She recognises the signs of haggard and weary in his blue eyes. Although his features seems youthful, his skin emits a youthful glow free of olden wrinkles, his straight row of teeth glistens white whenever he grins, but the old woman finds it odd that she can somehow relate to the way his eyes are always haunted by some dark past that she’s too afraid to ask him about.

The boy always wear the same leather jacket that doesn’t exactly fit him right, he always buys the same bouquet of pink camellias and red carnations, he always thank the old woman with a soft smile and pays triple the price of the flowers, engage her with some casual conversation, promises to see her again next month, and the old woman closes her shop after her last customer on every 17thleaves.

Every 17thof the month, the boy heads to the cemetery, and replaces the wilting flowers he last left.

** Stargazing **

“If you look over there,” Tim points out above him, “you can see Orion. It’s not perfect, but it has the sense of Orion, you know? If you squint at it with one eye covered, you can see his belt.”

Silence was his answer.

“And over there you can see Gemini, a little bit to it’s left and we have Taurus. Again, not very perfect, but it does have the essence of them,” Tim said.

“How?” was the reply.

A stretch of silence.

“How what? How are the constellations formed? How do I know where to look for them? How it—” Tim’s spew of questions however was abruptly cut short.

“How the fuck did you manage to stick glow in the dark stickers on the ceiling without me noticing a single thing while I was in this room the whole damn time?” said Jason.

“It’s not hard when you’ve been out of it from Scarecrow’s toxin for the pass two days, Jay. I did it while monitoring you, hence why some of the stars aren’t really aligned.” Tim took a breath, gazing into Jason’s eyes now instead of the beautiful fake constellations hanging above their heads. “You got me worried.”

“Thank you,” murmured Jason. “Thank you for sticking around.”

When their lips touched, Tim felt his heart burst with gratefulness, and happiness, and joy. He felt ecstatic. All of the emotions made the explosion he felt in him brighter than the actual stars shining outside the window of their room.

** Blindfold **

“You should see how pretty you are right now, Jay,” Tim whispers in awe.

“Yeah? How am I supposed to do that sweetie?” Jason said with a slight pant.

A moment of stunned silent, and Tim laughs. He didn’t realise the error in his statement until Jason pointed it out. He admits that he _is_ kinda distracted, but that’s okay. That’s okay because he has Jason lying under him, naked and flushed from his cheeks to his chest to his cock. Blindfolded and bound on their bed, spread wide open for Tim, and it’s one of the prettiest sight Tim’s eyes have ever laid upon.

“I should spank you for being a smart ass, or just gag you,” Tim murmured, “then take pictures and show you what you’re missing.” He doesn’t miss the way Jason’s cock twitched and spurts more precum at the tip, how Jason’s body seems to flush a deeper shade of red, how Jason licks his lips and moans and squirms. Tim grins, yes, Jason is definitely the prettiest thing he’s seen.

** Backseat **

“Go left.”

“Wait, I wanna check this out first.”

“You're gonna miss the secret weapon in the room Jay. Just trust me I’ve beat this game thousands of times, go left!”

“No, fuck you Tim, I play it how I wanna. I didn’t have the Joker beat me to death for your backseat gaming, nerd wonder.”

** Handcuffs **

Tim is irritated, Jason is amused.

“So you stayed up binge watching YouTube videos instead of sleeping, learned how to pick locks, and decided ‘hey, if I handcuff myself to the bed now I’m sure I can get out of it,’ proceeded to do so until you realized no, you cannot get yourself out of this, and called me to help you. Is that it, babe?” Jason said with a smirk.

“Repeating the story I’ve told you 500 times is _not_ helping, Jason,” Tim huffed. He regrets it, regrets calling his asshole of a boyfriend when his guts _warned_ him that his boyfriend _will_ make fun of him. Tim should've called Dick, or Steph, or Cass, or Kon, or Dam— No. Not Damian. Never Damian. Unless if everyone he knows decided to pack their bags and leave to another country, the motto of ‘No Damian’ stands. He definitely maybe should’ve called Cass though. Tim groans at his poor judgement, and Jason has yet to show him mercy.

“You know,” Jason said while creeping up on top of Tim, “this isn't exactly what I expected from a kinky booty call.” Jason is now fully on top of Tim, smiling coyly and caging Tim’s body, he whispered into Tim’s ear, “Sure you're not up for it, babe?”

Tim groans again, but for an entirely different reason.

** Love notes **

Their fridge is covered in sticky notes. Grocery and to do lists; warnings to not chug hot coffee; reminders of bats coming for visits; exclamations of who was here, etc.

After Tim died, Jason took down all the ones with hints and reminders of I love yous.

Their fridge is now bare.


End file.
